Rokhuta
Rokhuta is the westernmost continent of Tivaria. Unlike Aldava, Diang and Nabelu-La, Rokhuta remains as a land shrouded in mystery. Rokhuta has prominent forests and jungles. In terms of size, Rokhuta is the smallest continent together with Meridion. It is surrounded by Straight Ocean to the east and the Pasder Ocean to the west. Aldava lies in the eastern side of the Straight Ocean, and it is the closest landmass to Rokhuta. Despite the many legends that round the nature of Tivaria, scholars maintain that the Pasder Ocean conects at some with the Dawn Ocean. However, no ship that has ventured west of Rokhuta has ever returned to tell the tale. Secait Confederation Secait Confederation is a union of multiple tribes of Westernmen. They all share common laws, although each tribe preserves its sovereignty and particular culture. The tribes of the Secait Confederation populate the northern part of Rokhuta. Their realm spreads from the Straight Ocean to the Tonucu Mountains. Westernmen usually have to deal with the southern Orc tribes. However, a new threat challenges the way of life of Westernmen . The incursions of eastern nations to pillage and exploit the resources of Rokhuta have angered the Westernmen . The Empire has stablished some colonies in the shore of the Straight Ocean. The Empire seeks a friendly coexistence with the Westernmen, so it has signed some treaties with Secait Confederation. Yet, some settlers treat Redskins as inferiors, taking their lands with violence. Koda, the young leader of Secait Confederation rules the Westernmen together with his mother Yoomee. Many tribes demand him to take action against the foreigners, even if it means going to war. Tonucu Mountains Tonucu Mountains compose a mountain range located to the north-west of Rokhuta. It is a sacred place for Redskins. The valley located inside the mountain range has an special meaning for Westernmen. When the King of the Westernmen, one of the Four Kings, migrated to Rokhuta with his people, he made a pledge to safeguard the land and the daughters of nature in this valley. His descendants became the founders of the tribes that form the Secait Confederation. When the leader of a tribe dies, his successor must travel to Tonucu Mountains and make an offering to the Nymphs, who will then bless or curse his candidacy. The Green Jungle The Green Jungle is a massive jungle located in southern Rokhuta. It lies between Pasder Ocean and the Sorabi Lake. Little is known about The Green Jungle, except that it is a deadly place with dangerous beasts and poisonous animals. Westernmen tell that Treemen guard this jungle. Sorabi Lake Sorabi Lake is located between The Green Jungle and The Red Door. Orc tribes inhabit the northern shore of the lake. The Red Door The Red Door is a volcano located in the south-west of Rokhuta. As with most places in Rokhuta, little is known about the The Red Door. An ancient legend of Westernmen holds that it is the gate of death. Nuhcatu Island Nuhcatu Island is an island that separated from mainland Rokhuta during the Age of Heroes. The tectonic activity of the island is quite dangerous. Sea Elves founded a colony in the island, although it is one of their poorest settlements. It mostly serves as a port for ships travelling to Avulea and Varenia.